One Shot: At Dawn
by Isabella Belikov Cullen
Summary: Era madrugada, Bella deveria estar dormindo, mas ela não ligava, afinal seus pais tinham ido viajar, e ela não precisa se preocupar com nada, ela ainda não sabe, mas ela estava terrivelmente errada.
1. Chapter 1

Era de madrugada, por volta das três da manhã, eu estava fora da cama, o que não era novidade, eu sempre tive dificuldade pra dormir cedo, sorte que meus pais estavam viajando, assim não seria preciso ficar fingindo estar dormindo, pois eles sempre sabiam quando eu estava acordada.

Eu estava distraída cantarolando baixinho uma musica qualquer da qual não me recordava o nome, quando ouvi um barulho de algo caindo no chão vindo da cozinha, me assustei afinal, estava tudo tão quieto que qualquer barulho me fazia pular. Me levantei da cadeira e sai do quarto indo até a cozinha, enquanto andava pensei no que poderia ter feito esse barulho e logo me lembrei de Mingau, meu gatinho, querendo fazer bagunça, mas quando cheguei lá era só umas tampas de panela que haviam caído do armário, achei estranho, afinal eu havia arrumado esse armário, e me lembrava de telo fechado para que não ocorresse de que Mingau entrasse e empurrasse as panelas e tampas para fora, mas deixei pra lá, eu poderia só não ter fechado direito.

Voltando por quarto senti um vento gelado pelo meu corpo, e estremeci olhando pros lados, e vi a janela do corredor aberta, estranhei de novo, eu havia fechado essa janela antes de ir para o quarto. Foi então que comecei a ficar preocupada pelo fato de alguém poderia ter entrado em minha casa, com meus pais viajando eu não teria ninguém para quem recorrer, minha família não morava próximo e eu não tinha amigos para poder ligar pedindo socorro. Então pra tirar as duvidas comecei a vascular cada cômodo, para ver se tinha algum indicio de roubo, ou arrombamento, sim eu sei que é idiota, mas numa situação dessas, eu não sei o que fazer. Mas não encontrei nada. Resolvi então deixar pra lá e voltar pro quarto, algo que eu não deveria ter feito.

Era um homem, muito pálido, sua pele parecia brilhar na escuridão, estava de costas, mas dava para ver que era alto, ele vestia preto, uma calça jeans preta, botas e camisa, tudo preto, seus cabelos eram de uma linda cor cobre, que eu nunca havia visto antes, ainda não tinha conseguido ver seu rosto, mas sentia que deveria correr, e no meu desespero de sair dali, eu tropecei sobre meus pés, é nesses momentos em que eu falo mal até o papa por ter nascido desastrada, quando me virei para olha-lo, ele tinha se virado em minha direção, nunca vi algo tão belo e nem tão terrível em toda minha vida.

Seus olhos cor carmesim, foram a primeira coisa que notei, então desci os olhos para seu nariz e indo a sua boca fina mas bem avermelhada, como se alguém tivesse chupado puxando seu sangue para essa direção, foi então que ele sorriu e eu vi, as presas duas delas enormes, seu olhar era cruel, como se eu fosse um brinquedinho saboroso, no qual eu comecei a acreditar que era, mas também eram luxuriosos, como se quiser me foder até eu implora para que parasse. Ele deu um passo em minha direção.

–Isabella – sussurrou, sua voz rouca, mas tão linda que não acreditei que um ser de aparência tão cruel pudesse ter uma voz tão linda, meu nome saindo por seus lábios foi como uma caricia, foi então que despertei de meu fascínio por esse ser, me levantei rapidamente e sai correndo, mas antes de conseguir chegar a porta, senti suas mãos gélidas me pegando e sua voz sussurrada em meu ouvido como uma promessa- finalmente minha – antes de sentir seus dentes em meu pescoço, em uma mordida, da qual eu não sabia se sobreviveria.

A primeira coisa que senti foi a ardência de seu dente rompendo a minha pele, depois foi como se meu corpo pegasse fogo, e eu gemi alto, ao sentir as ondas de prazer atravessar meu corpo, pressionei meu corpo no seu, querendo sentir mais de seu toque, e prontamente fui atendida, senti suas mãos envolverem minha cintura fortemente me puxando em direção ao seu corpo, meu corpo se moldando ao dele, senti sua excitação em minha bunda e rebolei lentamente, gemi ainda mais alto quando senti sua mão apertar minhas coxas, Deus eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, não conseguia raciocinar. Em algum momento enquanto eu sentia ele me arrastar de volta para meu quarto ainda sentindo as ondas de prazer quase sufocantes, no fundo da minha mente eu sentia que tinha q me afastar, por que se não eu morreria, mas quase não me importei pois foi a hora em que eu senti as ondas de prazer foram parando e sua boca saia do meu pescoço, eu gemi em protesto e fui empurrada para minha cama, estava tonta e cai pesadamente, me virei lentamente e olhei pra ele.

Ele ainda sorria, mas agora eu só via meu sangue manchando seus lábios, e foi então que eu consegui me lembrar do que estava acontecendo, subi mais na cama e fui para o mais longe que pude dele, corando como o inferno e sem acreditar que eu rebolei no pau de um vampiro. Meu deus, pensando bem essa frase é tão surreal que eu não podia nem acreditar que de fato tinha acontecido. Minha camisola branca da Victoria Secret's agora estava manchado com o meu sangue, meus longos cabelos cor mogno estavam um pouco bagunçado e minha pele estava mais pálida do que o normal. Quando voltei a olhar pra ele, ele não estava mais ali, era como se nunca tivesse estado, eu olhei pros lados a procura de algum sinal dele, mas não tinha nada, pisquei os olhos atordoada e tremi de medo, me sentando toda encolhida na cama, peguei meu cobertor e me enrolei nele como se ele fosse um bote salva vidas e que me protegeria de tudo.

Foi então que eu o vi entrando com um copo de suco vindo em minha direção, me encolhi ainda mais na cama, e ele me olhou e por um momento, eu pensei ter visto dor em suas feições.

– Aqui – ele disse – beba, eu tirei muito sangue de você.

Tremendo eu estendi a mão pra pegar o copo, não iria tentar contraria-lo, o pouco que eu pude ver, eu sabia que se ele quisesse ele poderia me obrigar a tomar esse suco de diversas formas. Bebi o suco rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos dele, que olhava pra mim, com satisfação.

–Q- quem é v-você? – sussurrei gaguejando.

– Sou o herdeiro ao trono vampirico Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ll, filho do rei Carlisle Cullen e rainha Esme Masen Cullen.

Não entendi o por que das informações, e entendi menos ainda o porque do príncipe vampiro estar aqui, por isso não hesitei em perguntar – E o que você faz aqui? Por que me mordeu? Vocês não tem que serem convidados a entrar?

– Isso é um mito, podemos entrar onde quisermos – ele falou – e eu a mordi por que você tem um cheiro delicioso, e estou aqui por que você me pertence.

–Como é que é? – perguntei, acho que eu fiz minha melhor cara de idiota, e pelo visto ele nem percebeu – desculpa, pensei que você disse que eu era sua.

–Mas você é - ele falou serio me olhando – minha princesa, você foi prometida a mim quando ainda era bebe, estava na hora de eu vir aqui e te clamar como minha, esperei tempo de mais Isabella, 300 anos sem uma companheira até você aparecer, eu a quero e eu a tenho, e não aja como se você não me quisesse sinto o cheiro da sua excitação daqui, e você não sabe o quão difícil esta sendo me controlar.

Eu olhei pra ele em choque, ta certo que eu estava excitada, afinal ele era gato e rude, e isso me excitava e muito, mas ele falar assim tão na cara foi quase um tapa, e correi até a raiz do cabelo e me senti ainda mais molhada, então eu vi ele fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, e quando ele os abriu seu olhar era só a luxuria. Seu corpo logo estava sobre o meu, comigo deitada, o movimento foi tão rápido que eu nem percebi ele o fazendo, a camisola agora tinha levantando até a barriga mostrando minha calcinha rendada branca que estava completamente molhada, arfei quando senti suas mãos em minha barriga, olhei em seus olhos e vi ele sorrindo maliciosamente, porra ele era muito lindo, apesar dos seus olhos serem um pouco assustadores, nosso rosto estava bem próximo ao meu, e nós nos olhávamos para ver quem seria o primeiro a tomar iniciativa, era um briga que eu não sabia quem ganharia, passei a língua sobre minha boca devagar, ao ver seu olhar sobre ela. Então com um rosnado ele me atacou.

Sua boca era macia, e seu beijo feroz, sua língua era mágica, meu Deus como ele beijava, eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa alem de retribuir o beijo com a mesma ferocidade que ele me beijava, era como se tivéssemos duelando e que sabíamos que nenhum de nós iria vencer, mas mesmo assim lutávamos, seus braços me apertavam cada vez mais contra seu corpo, a diferença de temperatura entre nossos corpos só deixava o atrito mais prazeroso, Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Mas vamos ser realista, quem se importa?

Sua boca deixou a minha para logo após passar para meu pescoço e o colo dos meus seios, eu gemia baixinho de antecipação, porra eu o queria, o queria pra caralho, separei minhas pernas rapidamente e passei cada um em um lado do seu corpo o acomodando entre minhas pernas, o contato com seu sexo me fez gemer alto, e em resposta ele empurrou seu sexo contra o meu, eu nunca pensei que faria sexo a seco com alguém, mas a sensação era tão boa e eu queria desesperadamente que ele tirasse suas roupas, senti suas mãos subirem da minha cintura e irem puxando a minha camisola, deixei que ele a tirasse e olhei pra ele, os meus seios eram fartos, e eu os amava por isso, e pelo que parece, ele os amou também, por que não demorou muito pra ele cair de boca neles me fazendo gritar a cada chupão ou mordida que ele dava.

Eu sentia que iria gozar a qualquer momento, o atrito entre nossos sexos estava me matando, e sua boca em meus seios era mágica, eu gemia tão alto que eu acho que qualquer um próximo a casa ouviria, mas nesse momento, eu não me importava, comecei a puxar a blusa dele.

–Tira – falei ofegante, tentando segurar os gemidos- tira a roupa – ele levantou o olhar pra mim e sorriu malicioso, mas fez o que pedi, tirando a camiseta, os tênis e a calça, e eu quase cai para trás, ele não usava cueca, e porra ele era tão grande, que fiquei assustada, eu olhei pra ele, e ele só riu e voltou pra cima de mim – é grande, não vai caber de jeito nenhum – falei com medo.

–A gente faz caber – ele sorriu e me beijou, correspondi o beijo e comecei a explorar seu corpo com as mãos, sua barriga, costas, pernas até chegar ao seu sexo, senti ele estremecer quando o coloquei em minha mão, então suavemente comecei a masturba-lo, devagar, ouvi um gemido vindo do fundo da sua garganta enquanto me beijava cada vez mais forte, suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo, o apertando tão forte, que eu tinha certeza que estaria todo marcado, mas então sua mão encontrou meu sexo, que agora estava tão encharcado que nem mesmo o tecido da calcinha conseguiu segurar e ele já tinha escorrido pelo lençol, seus dedos começaram a acariciar meu sexo lentamente, fazendo com que eu me afastasse de sua boca e gemesse alto e tentasse arquear minha coluna para que seus dedos entrassem dentro de mim, Deus era tão bom, não conseguia parar de gemer, ouvi o ruído de tecido sendo rasgado e logo me senti livre da ultima peça de roupa que nos atrapalhava, então seus ele começou a descer o rosto para entre minhas pernas, eu não estava nem pensando, mas quando senti sua língua gélida lamber meu sexo, o meu mudo ruiu e eu gozei fortemente em sua língua, mas isso não o parou, só o estimulou ainda mais, ele começou a foder meu sexo com sua língua, ele hora mordia, hora chupava meu clitóris, eu gemia e me contorcia na cama, minhas mãos em sua cabeça o empurrando em direção ao meu sexo, mas era como tentar empurrar uma arvore, então eu gozei de novo, e dessa vez mais forte do que a primeira, foi então que ele se deu por satisfeito.

Por cinco minutos eu não me movi, só respirei pesadamente tentando controlar a respiração. Então eu me levantei e olhei pra ele, Edward me encarava vitorioso.

–Você parece muito convencido – eu falei.

– Eu não pareço, eu sou, você estava com medo de mim, e agora me deseja te fodendo duro e forte – ele falou sua voz rouca devido a sua excitação – esses dois orgasmos era a prova de que você confia em mim, vc me deixou toca-la, você já é minha.

–Eu não sou sua – falei irritada, mas fui para perto dele e peguei seu membro que estava tão duro quanto uma rocha, subi em cima dele e beijei seu pescoço – eu não sou sua – repeti, e com a mão rocei seu membro em meu sexo, deixando que minha excitação escorresse por seu membro enquanto eu continuava a masturba-lo, mas a minha vontade era de sentar nele, mas eu iria esperar – ta vendo a reação de meu corpo em relação a você – falei, e não sabia da onde vinha essa coragem de falar assim com ele – estou tão molhada, isso nunca aconteceu comigo, sabia? - beijei seu ombro, os seus gemidos pra mim era uma vitoria – o que faz comigo? – desci um pouco mais e beijei seu peito e fui passando a língua ao redor de seu mamilo e o mordi suavemente, e fui descendo cada vez mais – eu quero chupar você – falei, mas era mais um gemido do que um pedido, eu nem dei tempo dele me responder e beijei a cabecinha de seu pau, passei suavemente a língua sobre ele, vendo-o gemer e mostrar suas presas para mim, seus olhos que antes estavam vermelhos, agora estavam negros de excitação, sua mão enrolou em meu cabelo e me forçou a por seu membro em sua boca, e eu coloquei e comecei a chupar e lamber tudo o que eu conseguia enquanto continuava a masturba-lo com a mão.

Ele me deixou ficar nisso por no maximo sete minutos, foi quando ele se cansou e começou a foder a minha boca, até eu engasgar e ele gozar em minha boca, seu gosto não era ruim, mas também não era bom, mas não me importei só engoli tudo e olhei pra ele sorrindo, agora era eu quem estava me sentindo vitoriosa.

–Minha – ele falou puxando meu corpo e me virando, tão rápido que eu perdi o movimento, foi extremamente rápido e logo eu o senti dentro de mim, eu era virgem, mas ele rompeu a barreira da minha virgindade tão rápido, que eu não senti nada alem de uma fisgada, e ele começou a meter em mim rápido, forte, era bom, melhor, era incrível, eu era como ir no céu e voltar- você é minha – ele rosnou metendo cada vez mais forte – só minha – mais forte ainda, eu gritava de prazer, coloquei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, e o sentir ir cada vez mais fundo, tão...fundo. – Tão apertada – ele gemeu – tão minha – gritei seu nome alto e gozei intensamente quando seu pau atingiu meu ponto G, mas ele não parou e continuou metendo mais rápido e mais forte, então sem nem mesmo me recuperar, eu gozei de novo, e foi só ai que ele começou a gozar no mesmo instante, ele mordeu meu pescoço de novo, me fazendo gozar pela quinta vez naquela noite, de tão cansada desmaiei em seus braços.

Não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas quando acordei, não estava mais em meu quarto, eu estava num quarto mais luxuoso, pintado em vermelho com detalhes em dourado, a cama na qual estava deitada era enorme, tudo era elegantemente organizado, havia uma roupa jogada no chão, e logo percebi que era a roupa que Edward usara quando fora em minha casa, me sentei e logo percebi que estava nua, meu corpo tinha marcas roxas por todo o corpo, eu sorri rapidamente pensando em como eu as ganhei, foi nesse momento que eu percebi que não tinha medo de Edward, quando constatei esse fato uma porta que eu não tinha visto que tinha se abriu revelando um Edward vestido somente uma calça de moletom, e puta que pariu, se eu não estivesse o visto nu, eu poderia jurar que não havia nada mais sexy do que Edward com uma calça de moletom, ele andou até mim e passou seus braços em volta de meu corpo dolorido e me puxou para seu colo.

–Esta bem? – ele perguntou passando os dedos por meus ombros, ele não deveria me tocar assim, mesmo estando dolorida eu sentia seu toque, e ele não precisava de muito para deixar meu corpo aceso por ele.

–Estou bem – sorri, mas então olhei de novo pro quarto – onde estou?

–Esta no meu palácio – ele sorriu – é aqui onde vai morar a partir de agora.

– Eu não posso morar aqui – falei tentando me levantar, mas ele me prendeu- meus pais vão procurar por mim.

–Seus pais sabem Isabella – ele suspirou e beijou meu pescoço – que você é minha.

–Pare de falar isso, eu não sou sua – mas mesmo assim meu corpo se arrepiou com seu toque e meus seios endureceram.

–Bom, eu posso fazê-la mudar de ideia – ele falou me deitando em sua cama, e mordendo seu pulso e colocando-o sobre minha boca, por um momento eu recuei, mas então deixei-o me oferecer sangue, o primeiro gole que dei foi uma surpresa, o gosto era bom, então outro e outro e logo ele tirou o braço da minha boca e passou a língua, e eu vi sua pele cicatrizar, então foi quando eu senti, eu não estava mais tão dolorida, então senti seu dedo em meu sexo, se movendo dentro de mim.

Eu gemi alto olhando pra ele – Oh Edward, acho q você não precisara fazer muito – falei o abraçando e o puxando pra mim, tomando sua boca em um beijo.

_Hey gente, comentem por favor, não doi juro, eu também pensava q doia, mas não doi, então vai na fé, que você vai estar me fazendo feliz. o/__  
><em>_Obrigado por lerem, espero que tenham gostado. :)_


	2. Bonus

Pov Edward.

_**Flashback on:**_

_18 anos antes._

_Eu estava em pé encostado na parede da encarava a entrada esperando que os convidados de meus pais chegassem, a caverna estava escura, nada que me perturbasse, esse era um dos fatos que às vezes me fazia agradecer por ser um vampiro, eu tinha visão noturna tanto quando a diurna excelente, alem de é claro outras habilidades._

_Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto, mas logo ele sumiu quando ouvi passos chegando perto da entrada da caverna, e logo duas figuras encapuzadas apareceram. Um deles era alto, mas a outra era mais baixa, ela andava lentamente, pelo fato de sua barriga estar avantajada._

_Grávida!-olhei surpreso, eram raras as vampiras que poderiam ter filhos, minha mãe era uma dessas raridades, a gestação para uma vampira era muito mais perigoso do que para um mortal, apesar de sermos imortais nosso corpo não é programado pra ter filhos, mas algumas mulheres desafiam a natureza._

_A mulher tirou o capuz e olhou para mim e logo a reconheci, era Elizabeth, rainha dos vampiros do sul, seus longos cabelos cor mognos caiam cacheados por seus ombros, ela sorriu pra mim e andou lentamente, suas mão nunca deixando a barriga. Logo atrás dela a figura mais alta tirou o capuz revelando ser o rei Marcus, ele me deu um sorriso amigável e eu os cumprimentei polidamente._

_–Altezas – falei suavemente – se me permite dizer Elizabeth, esta encantadora grávida._

_–Edward – ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim passando a mão em meu rosto – você continua lindo e galante como sempre, é um prazer revê-lo._

_– É sempre bom revê-los – sorri contente, Elizabeth e Marcus eram pessoas maravilhosas, amigos da família a um longo tempo, Elizabeth era como uma segunda mãe para mim, fiquei muito feliz em saber de sua gravidez, ela sempre quis ser mãe._

_– Bom, Carlisle e Esme os esperam, venham comigo – os levei até mais ao fundo da caverna. Meu pai e minha mãe queriam um lugar seguro para conversar com seus amigos, eu ainda não entendia o por que disso, mas algo me dizia que eu iria descobrir._

_–Elizabeth – minha mãe falou animada assim que entramos em seu campo de visão – sua barriga esta enorme, pelo visto será um bebê saudável._

_–Olá Esme – Elizabeth falou docemente- você não sabe como chuta, meu Deus – ela riu._

_Marcus olhava para sua mulher com um olhar de adoração, ele a amava de mais, e era bonito ver isso neles, eu ficava feliz pelos dois. Eles mereciam._

_– Marcus. – meu pai cumprimentou sorrindo, mas logo seu rosto ficou sério – temo que tenhamos pouco tempo meu amigo._

_Marcus suspirou seu sorriso sumindo de seu rosto, olhei para eles em confusão, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, o que era difícil pois em 200 anos de idade e sendo filho do rei eu sempre sabia de tudo o que acontecia. Marcus andou suavemente até Elizabeth e abraçou depositando as mãos em sua barriga._

_–Era o que eu temia – ele sussurrou, ouvimos então um suspiro vindo de Elizabeth._

_– O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei confuso, todos olharam pra mim e um brilho de esperança brilhava nos olhos de Elizabeth, e foi então que ela se afastando de todos veio andando ate mim._

_–Edward, você sabe que quando eu era humana eu era uma profetisa não sabe? – ela perguntou pra mim, eu assenti com a cabeça concordando com ela._

_– Esse poder veio comigo Edward, mas só se manifestou agora com a gravidez, demorou muito para conseguir que eu engravidasse Edward, e agora que aconteceu parece tudo muito surreal, eu estou fraca Edward, estou olhos se arregalaram em choque, mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo ela continuou:_

_– E as coisas não andam bem para nosso reino, eu vi uma guerra se aproximando, querem se aproveitar de minha fraqueza para nos atacar, comigo fraca, você sabe que Marcus não arriscaria nada que colocasse minha vida em perigo muito menos de nossa menina. – ela sorriu enquanto eu a encarava – ela será uma menina, um linda menina – então ela olhou pra mim e liberou seus pensamentos para mim._

_"Edward, eu preciso de sua ajuda, eles nos atacarão na noite em que eu der a luz, você não pode nos salvas, mas você pode salva-lá, pois ela é sua Edward, sua destinada."_

_Destinada era o nome dado a companheira(o) de um vampiro, eram extremamente raras, muitos vampiros acabaram morrendo na tentativa de achar a sua, outros ficaram loucos por nunca encontra-la. Mas eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse ter uma._

_–O quê? – falei em voz alta, olhei para os lados e vi que os outros nos encaravam sérios – vocês já sabiam disso? – perguntei estático em meu lugar._

_– Elizabeth nos contou à pouco tempo – falou Esme vindo em minha direção – foi uma surpresa para nós também._

_– A questão Edward – Marcus falou, olhando pra mim, sua voz era suave – é que precisamos de você, para ajudar a deixá-la em segurança até a sua maior idade, você não terá tempo, ela precisa se disfarçar, se alguém a encontrar poderão matá-la e nosso esforço teria sido em vão._

_Um imagem apareceu na minha cabeça, uma garota de uns 18 anos, longos cabelos cor mogno, mas eles eram lisos como os cabelos de Marcus, os olhos cor chocolate tão expressivos quanto de Elizabeth, ela sorria para mim e me abraçava, seu sorriso era petulante, como se me desafiasse a continuar, mas eu me via abraçando-a e beijando-a, ela ria para mim e se afastava correndo e eu me via correndo atrás dela. Ao olhar para aquela garota era como se meu mundo se aquecesse de novo, e meu coração que batia a tanto tempo sem motivo, pareceu se encher de vida._

_–Eu a protegerei com a minha vida – falei olhando pra eles, e foi o que eu fiz._

_Um mês após a nossa conversa na caverna, Elizabeth deu a luz a uma menina de olhos cor chocolate, e deu-a o nome de Isabella Marie Navarre, e logo após o nascimento da menina o castelo foi atacado, e eu que estava ali o tempo todo, tive que fugir com a minha nova vida em meus braços, chorando silenciosamente pela morte de amigos tão queridos._

_Deixei Isabella na casa de dois humanos comuns, que queriam ter um filho, mas que não podiam e eles cuidaram a acolheram, e a pequena carta que eu deixei apenas informando-lhe o nome e pedindo para que não mudasse, então parti para casa, pois se eu continuasse ali chamaria muita atenção. Mas a promessa em que eu voltaria para buscá-la estava viva em minha mente, minha destinada logo estaria na idade certa para ser minha, e eu não via a hora de que o tempo passasse para ter minha Isabella comigo._

**_Flashback Off_**

–Então é isso? – Isabella, que tinha me pedido para chamá-la apenas de Bella, perguntou – essa é minha historia? Charlie e Renée não são meus pais? É isso que você esta me dizendo?

Eu havia acabado de contar sua historia, ela havia pedido para saber os motivos pelo qual eu insistia em dizer que ela era minha, por que ela acha que na concepção dela, ela não quer ser considerada de alguém, palavras dela, mas ela ainda não entendeu que é minha só estamos há uma semana juntos e ela ainda não havia se acostumado com a ideia.

Está tudo indo calmamente entre nós, oks, não tinha nada de calmo nisso, eu não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe dela, eu estava cada vez mais encantado com ela, e não via a hora dela aceitar que é uma vampira e trazer esse lado a tona. Meus pais disseram que ia levar um tempo ainda, pois ela ainda estava se adaptando, mas mesmo assim, eu não deixava de ficar ansiosa, minha mãe está apaixonada por Bella, pois ela lembrava tanto Marcus quanto Elizabeth e nós sentíamos falta dos dois.

– Sim Bella, eu não tinha escolha na época, era muito perigoso para você ficar conosco, eu nem acredito que não descobriram você, você é a mistura perfeita de Elizabeth e Marcus, olhar pra você é como olhar pra eles. Os dois eram pessoas maravilhosas, vampiros incríveis e reis justos, seu reinado foi cheio de alegrias, a perda deles foram uma grande perda para todos nós, mas nós o vingamos, não conseguimos encontrar todos os atacantes da noite, mas matamos os seus líderes e sua grande maioria.

– Oh Deus! – Bella falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos e sentando na cama, tentei não prestar muita atenção no movimento que os seios dela fizeram enquanto ela levantava a mão, mas parecia impossível tudo que ela fazia era sexy. – Como minha vida se transformou nessa confusão toda?

–Ela sempre foi Bella – eu falei suavemente me ajoelhando na sua frente e apoiando minhas mãos em suas pernas, tentei de novo não prestar atenção do quanto eram macias.- Você só não estava sabendo, mas agora você esta comigo, não precisa temer a ninguém.

– Edward – ela sorriu, eu nunca liguei muito para o meu nome, mas eu amava quando ela o falava, principalmente quando gozava. – Pare de me olhar desse jeito, eu sinto como se você fosse me devorar a qualquer minuto.

– Essa é a intenção – falei a empurrando a fazendo deitar na cama enquanto eu ficava por cima dela – você não sabe o quanto é difícil ficar no mesmo ambiente que você e não te agarrar.

– Ah é? – ela ainda tinha a ousadia de sorrir maliciosamente para mim, essa menina não tinha noção do perigo – então por que não agarra?

Rosnei pra ela, minhas presas aparecendo, ela não ficava mais assustada com isso e eu me sentia imensamente feliz com isso. Me doía ver ela com medo de mim, apesar de eu ter sido extremamente bruto com ela quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, eu nunca quis a machucar. Não consegui mais controlar quando senti o cheiro de sua excitação, e ataquei seus lábios furiosamente, era terrivelmente delicioso sentir os cheiros da sua pele, o sangue corria rápido por suas veias, se ela não fosse vampira eu diria que ela seria humana de tão bom que é seu cheiro e gosto, como pude comprovar.

–Edward – ela falou se afastando respirando em arfadas, ela não percebia que não tinha necessidade de respirar. Ela estava tão acostumada em se parecer com uma humana, que ela não percebia as diferenças significantes entre o corpo de um vampiro para um humano, ela não percebia que não ficava saciada quando comia a comida humana, sim nós podíamos comer normalmente, mas era necessário sangue para estarmos realmente satisfeito. Ela também não percebia que era mais forte e mais rápida do que o normal, ela na verdade parecia alheia a tudo isso, mas ainda não estava na sua força completa, precisava de sangue humano para realmente acontecer, mas para isso precisava entender que não era humana, e sim uma vampira, e eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de ela perceber isso.

– Oh Bella – falei olhando pra ela e passando a língua em seus lábios demoradamente. – Quero experimentar uma coisa. – falei suavemente enquanto distribuía beijos por seu rosto e pescoço.

– Você deixa? – comecei então a passar a mão por suas pernas indo em direção a seu centro encharcado, gemi ao sentir o quão molhado ele estava – Você deixa neném?

–Oh sim – ele gemia levantando seu quadril pra mim – por favor Edward.

–Ótimo – falei sorrindo e tirando meus dedos de seu sexo, ignorando o seu gemido de protesto e os pondo na boca o lambendo, seu gosto era maravilhoso, e eu não me cansava de prová-lo. – Vai ser muito divertido, você vai adorar – falei, me levantando, mas parei olhando para ela agora sério. – Não se mova.

Bella olhou pra mim, acho que ela tivesse o poder de matar com um olhar, eu realmente estaria morto, mas eu só sorri em sua direção, e sai do quarto. O meu quarto era o da torre mais distante, sim morávamos em um castelo, mas poucas pessoas sabiam sua localização exata, ele não aparecia nos mapas e gostávamos assim, desci as escadas em minha velocidade de vampiro, queria voltar logo para Bella, tinha arrumado um jeito de fazer com que ela percebesse que não era uma simples humana, e eu ia precisar de algumas coisas, sorri maliciosamente, hoje seria uma noite inesquecível.

Passei por alguns vampiros rapidamente, mas nem os dei muita atenção na pressa que eu estava, fui até a sala de armas e peguei dois pares de algemas de ferro, a guardei no bolso e fui até a cozinha, se tudo desse certo ela iria precisar de sangue depois, peguei quatro bolças de sangue, e voltei correndo para o quarto.

Admito que fiquei surpreso de Bella ter me obedecido e ter continuado do jeito que eu a deixei, mas não dei muita atenção para ela agora. Depositei o sangue em cima da mesa ignorando o olhar confuso de Bella, fui até meu armário e peguei um longo pano preto, fui até a ela e subindo em cima dela novamente e comecei a beijá-la novamente. Eu poderia dizer que beijar Bella era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas eu experimentei estar dentro dela, e eu poderia dizer com todas as palavras, nada poderia se comparar a isso.

Deixei a boca de Bella com rápidos selinhos e comecei a tirar sua roupa, primeiro a blusa, depois a saia, o sutiã e a calcinha, e a cada peça tirada era um suspiro, seu corpo era perfeito, seus seios eram fartos, empinadinhos e perfeitos para mim, sua pele é branca, mas não tanto agora, pois eu adorava marca-la, sua barriga era magrinha e lisinha, sua bunda era empinada e deliciosa para se dar tapas, e oh eu experimentei isso e muito. Era lindo ver a marca da minha mão em sua bunda, suas pernas são lindas, torneadas, suas coxas bem grossas, eu amava as apertar, ela era toda perfeita, e já tinha começado a acreditar que nunca ficaria cansado de tomar seu corpo para mim.

Bella não falou nada enquanto eu tirava sua roupa, ela só me olhava, os olhinhos brilhando de excitação, eu via que ela estava curiosa para saber o que eu estava aprontando, mas ficava quieta, isso era bom, pois eu não gostava de ficar escondendo as coisas dela. Então eu a arrumei na cama e peguei as algemas, devo dizer que seus olhos se arregalaram quando as viram.

–Algemas? – ela olhou pra mim sem acreditar – você só pode estar brincando!

–Oh baby, você já concordou – eu falei puxando seu braço e colocando as algemas em seus pulsos, ela tentou puxar, mas ainda achava que eu era mais forte que ela, a prendi seu braço na cama, e fiz o mesmo com o outro, quando ela estava devidamente presa, eu sorri feliz e peguei o pano preto que estava ao meu lado e cobri seus olhos.

–Edward, me solta – ela chacoalhou os braços tentado puxa-los, mas na mente dela isso era inútil, revirei os olhos e comecei a observar seu corpo delicioso, tantas possibilidades, quase gemi ao pensar nas varias coisas que eu poderia fazer com ela assim, mas não hoje, hoje eu tinha um objetivo.

–Não baby – falei me levantando da cama e começando a tirar minha roupa, meu pau já estava duro por ela, era sempre a mesma reação quando eu estava com ela, eu me sentia um adolescente humano, não um vampiro de 200 anos de idade. Fui até as bolsas de sangue e peguei uma, foi então que comecei meu plano.

–Quero que preste bastante atenção no que vou fazer Isabella – falei, usei meu tom mais mandão, que eu sabia que ela odiava, mas que eu também sabia que a deixava mais excitada – Ou irei parar, estamos entendidos?

– Sim Edward – ela falou com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro, eu sorri, ela não sabia o que estava esperando por ela. Subi em cima da cama e cheguei perto de seu corpo respirei fundo, e comecei a passar os dedos por seu pescoço indo até seus seios, o apertei suavemente, ouvir os suspiros de Bella era ótimo, mas agora eu precisava me concentrar se não eu perderia a cabeça e começaria a fode-la e todo o plano ia por água a baixo.

–Bella preste atenção – falei autoritário – vou fazer algo e quero que você só sinta – abaixei os lábios para seus seios, e os mordi, primeiro o esquerdo e depois o direito deixando uma toxina que tinha nas minhas presas, a saliva do vampiro deixava a mordida extremamente prazerosa, mas nós podíamos injetar em maior quantidade essa saliva, em quantidade maior chegava a ser muito mais prazerosa.

Quando ela entra na corrente sanguínea é como se você tivesse queimando, mas era uma queimação prazerosa, extremamente prazerosa, em humanos se injetados em grande quantidade poderia matar a pessoa de tanto prazer, mas Bella não era humana, logo que a toxina foi entrando em sua corrente sanguínea.

Bella começou a gemer e contorcer embaixo de mim, deixei seus seios e subi para seu pescoço, mordendo também, nesse momento Bella já estava gritando de prazer, eu sorri, era lindo vê-la sentindo prazer comigo, mas desviei o olhar descendo por seu corpo distribuindo beijos até as suas coxas, as separei suavemente beijei-as logo mordendo, uma depois a outra, eu estava quase satisfeito. Foi quando subi o rosto para seu sexo que estava tão molhado que escorria melando todo o lençol, sorri e passei a língua sobre ele, Bella gritou alto quando sentiu, eu sorri mais ainda, rocei minhas presas em seu clitóris e na hora que vi que ela tava gozando a mordi, exatamente ali, foi então que Bella gozou, forte, melando toda a minha cara, poucas mulheres conseguem gozar assim, e fico extremamente feliz de ter conseguido fazer com que ela gozasse dessa forma. Seu gozo espirrou por meu rosto e cama, eu sorri vitorioso enquanto ouvia o grito que Bella deu, mas ela continuou gritando, afinal o efeito da minha saliva iria demorar a passar ainda.

Levantei o rosto e fui até a Bella e comecei a beijar seu pescoço e roçar meu sexo no seu, ela não parava de gritar e gemer enquanto eu sentia o cheiro de seu sangue misturado com a minha saliva, ela estava delirando de prazer, ela não viu que estava puxando a corrente de ferro tão forte que estava quase arrancando-a da cama, eu sorri feliz, estava começando a dar certo. Continuei beijando seu corpo, mordendo e passando a língua suavemente por ele, enquanto Bella sofria o efeito da mordida, era o momento certo para usar o sangue humano, pois era quando seus sentidos estariam mais sensíveis. Então peguei o saquinho de sangue e o rasguei derramando um pouco sobre o corpo de Bella, primeiro nos seios, eu derramava e depois limpava com a língua, foi o cheiro do sangue ainda não tinha atingido ela ainda, então comecei a derramar cada vez mais, um vampiro sente o cheiro de sangue humano em qualquer lugar, Bella já deve ter sentido o cheiro, mas não deve ter realmente parado para notar.

A bolsa estava quase vazia quando ela sentiu o cheiro, e devo dizer que sua reação foi o que eu esperava, um rosnado saiu do fundo de sua garganta, o fato dela nunca ter bebido sangue fazia com que ela sentisse uma fome animal, quase sem sentido, e a minha saliva em seu organismo a fazia querer sexo como nunca, a combinação entre os dois, não seria boa se eu fosse humano, mas eu graças a Deus não sou. Então não fiquei surpreso quando ela quebrou a cama e puxou o pano preto de seus olhos, foram movimentos rápidos, que um humano não conseguia acompanhar, ela tomou a bolsa de sangue da minha mão e começou a beber o sangue, enquanto com a outra mão, me derrubava na cama, ficando por cima de mim, quando ela a bolsa se esvaziou, ela a derrubou e virou pra mim rápida, finalmente uma vampira. Eu tinha conseguido.

Bella estava incrível, a mudança acontecia rapidamente, era natural por ela já ser uma vampira, então pegou as outras bolsas que estavam do lado uma da outra e começou a beber uma atrás da outra, nunca olhando pra mim, mas eu não me importava muito no momento, pois ela estava sentada exatamente em cima do meu pau, e ela rebolava em cima dele, eu gemi ao sentir sua umidade escorrer para ele, quando ela terminou de beber o sangue, ela parou, e de repente ela olhou pra mim. Seus olhos estavam da mesma cor que os meus, carmesim, era o que acontecia enquanto estávamos com fome, nos alimentávamos e fazíamos sexo, estava simplesmente linda, suas presas haviam crescido e ela olhava pra mim com fome. Ela finalmente despertou.

–Era isso que você queria, não é? – ela falou sua voz rouca, eu poderia dizer que ela estava brava, se ela não tivesse se levantando e encaixado meu pau na sua entrada molhada e descido nele com tudo, nos fazendo gemer – Deus Edward, isso é bom, o que fez comigo foi...incrível.

–Não esta chatiada? – falei tentando me controlar meu desejo de colocar ela de quatro e fodê-la sem sentido, enquanto ela descia e subia lentamente por meu pau.

–Nem tanto, sabia que um dia iria acontecer. – ela sorriu, então gemeu alto quando ela desceu um pouco mais rápido – Você disse que eu nasci vampira não é? Então seria questão de tempo de aparecer as diferenças.

–Você sempre teve elas consigo Bella – eu falei a tirando de cima de mim e a colocando de quatro na cama. – A diferença é que você não queria percebê-las.

Então eu enfiei meu pau em sua boceta e comecei a fodê-la loucamente. Eu metia fundo nela, e rápido agora eu podia usar toda a velocidade que eu tinha, sem ter medo de assustá-la, enquanto isso eu era agraciado com os gritos e gemidos vindo de Bella. Logo me cansei dessa posição, me levantei, puxando-a comigo no processo, e a coloquei em pé se segurando na parede.

–Quero foder seu cu, Isabella – falei suavemente passando a língua em seu pescoço – você deixa? – rocei meu pai em sua bunda e ela empinou a bunda pra mim.

–Me fode –ela falou e rebolou em meu pau, rosnei, essa mulher seria minha morte.

–Não se mecha – sai de perto dela e fui até o meu closet e peguei um vidro de lubrificante e comecei a espalhar pelo meu pau, o guardei e fui até a Bella de novo – abra as pernas – falei, e ela logo me obedeceu abrindo as pernas e empinando a sua bundinha pra mim, deu um tapa em sua bunda e ouvi seu gemido – e você gosta né, sua safada – falei massageando a sua bunda e posicionando meu pau na entrada de seu cu, não esperei muito e meti logo com força, o grito de dor da Bella não me parou, pois se eu fosse devagar ia ser pior, pelo menos se eu entrasse logo tudo de uma vez ela ia sentir a dor toda e não ia precisar ficar sofrendo.

– Calma, ia doer de um jeito ou de outro – falei, então fiquei parado e passei as mãos por seus peitos enquanto os estimulando, enquanto ela ainda gemia de dor baixinho, fui descendo uma das mãos ate o seu centro e comei a estimular seu clitóris, pouco depois ela já estava gemendo e mexendo a bunda, gemi alto, ela era apertada, muito apertada e quando se mexia dava sensação que ela estava me apertando ainda mais. Então comecei a meter nela, primeiro devagar, e depois quando vi que ela já tinha se acostumado comecei a estocar com força, sem deixar de estimula-la. Logo senti que estava vindo, e comecei a estimular Bella cada vez mais rápido, e quando ela gozou, eu permitir me liberar dentro dela gemendo seu nome, em sua orelha.

–Cada dia mais deliciosa – sussurrei – seja minha Bella, diga que é minha – falei tirando meu pau de dentro do seu cuzinho e a virando pra mim, segurei seu rosto e beijei sua boca, devagar com carinho, explorei sua boca lentamente com a língua, tentando mostrar pra ela o quanto eu a queria, o quanto eu a amava, por que sim, eu a amava desde que eu soube que ela era minha. Separei nossos lábios, depositando dois selinhos sobre eles – Diga que sim.

–Oh Edward – Bella sussurrou enquanto encostava seu corpo no meu, e me abraçava – Eu sou sua. – ela falou, e eu quase não acreditei no que ela disse – Por que agora – ela disse passando a lingua pelo meu queixo indo até o meu pescoço – Você é meu – então ela me mordeu, e eu gemi alto, eu nunca fui mordido, isso era extremamente íntimo entre vampiros, e a sensação era maravilhosa, me senti endurecendo de novo contra ela, a encostei na parede de novo e puxei suas pernas a fazendo envolver minha cintura.

–Finalmente minha – sussurrei voltando a fodê-la enquanto a sentia beber meu sangue, me marcando como seu.

_Quero agradecer a minha amiga Dry que betou pra mim, essa foi uma repostagem. Eu postei ela a um tempo atrás em outro site. Agradeço a você querida leitora por ter lido, espero que vc deixe seu comentário, pois me deixará muito feliz. Enfim, realmente, muito obrigada!_


End file.
